Docked
by frarylife
Summary: A bored girl meets a devilishly handsome man.
She sat on the dock, throwing rocks into the bay. She sighed, bored. " _What is there to do in this dreary town?"_ She thought to herself. "Hmm…" she looked at a particularly peculiar boat on the dock that hasn't moved or been visited for a while. She pursues her lips, eyes narrowed while thinking before standing suddenly and looking around. She approaches the boat cautiously, checking to make sure there's no one around and then boards it. She quickly finds cover near, what she assumes to be the crews quarters and walks in.

Her nose crinkles at the scent "Ugh, that's disgusting!" she speaks quietly to herself. She looks around at the beds, dirty clothes, and who knows what else scattered around. "Hmm…" she picks up which she assumes to be a dirty shirt, and something skitters out of it causing her to bolt for the door and leave the room. "Oh my goodness…" she breathes. She approaches the other side of the boat, walking through another door. "Hmm…" she wonders, looking at the somewhat dark and single room with a table in the middle. She pokes around at some books, opening them, reading a couple paragraphs then putting them back away. She finds a spyglass, opening it looking through it before closing it chuckling and putting it back where it is. She spins what appears to be an older world globe before sitting at the table, looking through some drawings of what appears to be maps. She finds notes on the table, reading through them. "Neverland? It sounds magical…. and not real." she speaks somewhat quietly to herself.

"That's where you're wrong, love." a man speaks from behind her. She jumps up, turning around to a handsome man smirking. He looks like a pirate, with a hook for a hand to boot. Very dark, very handsome… exposed chest. She feels herself swooning a little so she straightens up, trying to stop her cheeks from blushing. "I… I was just curious?..." she messes up her words badly, that isn't even what she wanted to say. "I'm curious too, darling." He speaks roughly but also like velvet. "I should leave…" she swallows as he locked the door behind him and approaches her, feeling a fire begin between them.

She feels her nipples stand erect as he stands directly in front of her, she crosses her arms. "No need love, I've got questions" he states, ever so confident. "Look, I'm sorry I was just… bored" she says, looking at her shoes. She feels him inch closer to her, close enough that she can feel the heat off of his body and the fire between them grow larger. He places a finger under her chin, lifting her head to look at him. "I can help you with that." he smirks. She shudders from a cold chill going down her back, her arms falling to her sides. She feels herself tingling below and her lips quivering, begging to be kissed.

His lips so gently touches hers before his hand snakes to her lower back and pulls her in close continuing kissing her. Her hands nervously lay on his chest. She returning the favor, feeling his rough lips again her soft ones. She feels his tongue slip through his mouth, brushing her lips as it enters her mouth and meets with her own tongue the two seemingly dancing together within her mouth. His hand seems to lower ever so gently before she feels a squeeze on her arse. She feels herself tense up from this because she wants so much more.

In one swift movement he picks her up by her arse, her legs going around him for support and he walks towards his bed on the left side of the room plopping her down on it. He stops looking at her for a moment before kissing her again. She graciously accepts the kiss, and all of what has happened in the last five minutes. " _Or has it been longer? I seem to have lost track of time…"_ she kicks her thoughts when she feels him kissing her neck. She so softly moans, closing her eyes. She feels like a virgin. Was she? She couldn't remember anymore.

His hand graces her breast easily, squeezing it softly before moving down to her pants. He didn't want to waste time, his fingers catch the edges of her pants and begin to remove them from her carefully. Once he's done he quickly removes her panties, getting down on his knees. She looks down at him, her cheeks red. His face becomes very close to her delicate parts, kissing her clit. She moans, wanting more. He pulls the lips between her hips apart slightly before taking his tongue to her clit. This causes her to moan a little loud, the first touch is always so sweet. Always so pleasurable. He begins flicking his tongue back and forth against her clit. Stopping occasionally to give his tongue a break and suck on her clit. Her fingers tangle through the hair on the top of his head as she moans in pleasure, trying to remove her top. She successfully does it before laying back half way in the bed, moaning when she feels his fingers move to be inserted inside of her. His fingers curl and move fast to pleasure her. Not to long after he feels her body tense up and hears her moaning louder as she reaches her orgasm.

When she finishes her orgasm, she looks at him, noticing his body, naked. She admires it. "What are you waiting for?" She purrs with a smirk. "Nothing" he returns the smirk, quickly putting himself over her, holding himself up while kissing her roughly. "Hurry up" she says, anxiously. With that he lines himself up with her pushing in deeply. The two moan together before he begins thrusting in and out of her, groaning.

After a few minutes he gets on his knees, hand on her hips, thrusting still. She moans loudly wanting to call out his name. A nickname comes to her head and she moans it loudly. "Hook! Oh Hook!" Comes from her mouth, naturally. He pulls her up into his lap, still thrusting and allowing her to bounce up and down. The two kiss as she claws at his back in pleasure before they both reach climax together.


End file.
